


Honeydew

by MoodyKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Commute, F/M, First Meeting, Food Kink, Hand fed, HorrorTale, I Don't Even Know, Melon - Freeform, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Post Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Insert, Reader is not described, Tags Are Hard, Train Ride, couldn't get this story to leave me alone, dont know what that tag means, fully integrated, i'm just throwing tags now, is it a kink, long train ride, melon balls, monsters on the surface for a long time, oh yeah, only kinks i know are the ones in my hair, packed lunch, pretty fluffy, reader is female, seriously no one is talking in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: You're on your way home when you notice a monster staring at you boldly on the train





	Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time doing a thing with Reader. Hope you like it.
> 
> Eat your fruits and veggies.

He was staring at you.

You blink in surprise at the realization. The stare was unblinking and unwavering which made you wonder how long he’d been doing that. Like anyone raised in modern society, your gaze slid away in embarrassment as soon as you realized it, not wanting to return the favor. You coughed a little too; you’d just been in the process of swallowing the bite of melon you’d popped into your mouth as you sat reading on your commute home. You cleared your throat, swallowing again and peeked at the monster sitting across from you on the train. He was a skeleton type, a type you hadn’t seen before tonight and he had a large jagged hole in his head.

Of course, you’d noticed it when he’d boarded the train many, many stops ago. You’d been reading on your tablet and hadn’t looked up until you noticed someone sit directly across from you. You’d glanced up curiously and done a double take. Not wanting to be rude, you’d smiled warmly before returning to your ebook. Soon you were submerged in the story again and didn’t notice that the already largely empty train car slowly became more and more empty as people got off at their stops. You two were now the sole occupants of this particular car. It was pretty late, so the rush hours had long since abated.

At one point, you’d paused in your reading to reach into an insulated lunch bag to pull out your last snack of the day; a Tupperware full of honeydew melon balls. You’d prepped them last night and they were still viable since your lunch bag was freaking awesome and had kept them cool all this time. You’d popped the lid off, stowed it, and nestled the container between your thighs to keep it stable. Next, you’d then fished around until you found one of your plastic forks and stabbed a ball, putting it in your mouth.

You made a happy noise as the sweet, juicy flavor exploded in your mouth. Your timing had been impeccable in selecting this melon! You gave a little happy wiggle, stabbing a second one, you picked up your tablet again and ate it as you started reading again. You weren’t sure what caught your attention after a while but you’d glanced up to see him staring at you.

So, now both of you were staring at each other. It looked like one of his eye…sockets wasn’t working. It was dark while the other…had you ever seen a crimson so intense before in your life? You weren’t sure, the vibrant hue was so saturated, you were sure there was a term for it. The color completely filled the large socket on the left side of his face, what looked like a slit shaped black void in the middle was almost just a line seemed to serve as his pupil. He moved finally, you hadn’t realized how very still he was sitting until he tilted his head slightly to the side and the grin he’d been wearing on his face this entire time, widened marginally. It shifted the shape of his eye socket as if he were amused by your returned regard.

Your face grew hot and you dropped your gaze, snagging another melon ball with your fork you put it to your mouth, only to glance at him again as if your gaze were drawn to him and you stilled inwardly. His pupil sort of moved so that his gaze was focused on your mouth now as you chewed and swallowed and you frowned quizzically. You looked down at your snack again, there were still some in the container…was he…did he…? Your eyes flicked to him from under your brow before you stuck the tines of the plastic fork in your mouth to hold it while you rummaged in your lunch bag again, making a triumphant squeak as you pulled another fork free.

Piercing two melon balls, you held it out towards him. What you expected to happen was for him to take the fork from you. What actually happened was…not that. For one thing, you didn’t expect him to move so fast. It was like you blinked and he was suddenly kneeling in front of you. He was tall enough that his face was level with yours in this position. You jumped at his sudden proximity and you noticed that the light in his socket had changed shape. It now only filled a portion of his socket; it gave him an oddly heavy-lidded look. He regarded you for a moment before leaning down slowly. His grin parted and you caught sight of some impressive canines before he took the honeydew into his mouth.

There was a gentle tug as he pulled the fruit free and when he sat back, the fork was clean. You blinked at it then at him and swallowed, trembling a little you moved slowly as well, your pulse going insane. His head tilted again and his brow bone raised; he really was very expressive, wasn’t he? Still moving slowly, he reached up and gently pulled the fork out of your mouth. You released it willingly and watched as he stabbed a melon ball out of the container in your lap and held it up for you.

This was surreal. Neither of you had said a word to each other but it seemed you had been communicating so much in such a short amount of time. Not in your wildest dreams would you have ever imagined you would be…well, feeding a monster and apparently having him reciprocate. He waited for you patiently to make your decision, his expression both questioning and placid. You stared down at the proffered fruit, your pulse still thumping oddly, your face warm, you had no doubt you were probably a bit red in the face.

Leaning forward you took the melon in your mouth, glancing up at him as you did. The color in his eye socket flared for a moment as you accepted and a deep rumbling sound vibrated out of his chest. Was he growling? Purring? Like a big cat. He switched his grip on the fork so that it was nestled in his palm and leaned forward, his large skeletal hands resting on the bench on either side of your legs, effectively caging you in. You didn’t pull back, in fact, you rocked forward a little as if to meet him halfway and you weren’t sure what you would have done because the sound of your stop coming up distracted you enough that you looked up at the speaker.

Your breath shuddered as the spell broke and your lids fluttered as you returned your gaze to him. His eye light was a little bigger now, seemingly neutral but he hadn’t sat back and you made no move to get ready to go. His gaze roved your face as the train slowed, as if he were memorizing every detail. You found yourself doing the same, noticing the much smaller cracks and scuffs she on his skull, wondering how he’d gotten all that damage. Wondering what his name was. Neither of you said anything though as the train stopped, he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply.

Did skeleton monsters need to breathe? You wondered distantly. The doors opened and he opened his eyes and looked at them. You did too, staring at the exit, out into the station. You had a short walk home from this station but you made no move to get up, didn’t indicate you needed him to move. He was already watching you when you turned back to him and as the doors closed and the train started moving again, you stabbed another melon ball and offered it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. Uh. This story sorta jumped out at me suddenly as a barely conceived concept that abruptly developed into a full blown little thingy and it didn't even turn out how I'd thought it would. I like it, though and hope you do too!
> 
> I typed this up and posted it all in one fell swoop so please forgive me for grammar shenanigans.
> 
> [My tumblr](https://moodykitsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
